Glosario
Use la siguiente lista para desmitificar los diversos términos y acrónimos (en su mayoría específicos de Wesnoth) que puede encontrar. Términos de juego ability/habilidad *Una regla o habilidad de juego especial aplicada a todas las unidades del tipo de unidad dado, por ejemplo, cada chamán elfa tiene la habilidad de "cura". (Ver habilidades WML para crear habilidades). campaign/campaña *Una secuencia de escenarios con una historia conectada. (campañas principales, guía de contenido de UMC, campaña WML). era/era *Un conjunto de facción disponibles en multijugador. Puede descargar eras adicionales desde el servidor de complementos. (era WML). faction/facción *Un conjunto de unidades disponibles para ser chapadas como un lado en los juegos multijugador (era WML). fog of war/niebla de guerra *Una opción de escenario; las unidades enemigas se muestran solo cuando están cerca de las unidades del jugador. mainline/principal *Una campaña, mapa multijugador, era, facción, imagen u otro recurso que se envía con la distribución Wesnoth. Lo contrario de "UMC". scenario/escenario *Una secuencia de turnos jugados en un mapa. (escenario WML). shround/oscuridad *Una opción de escenario; todo el mapa es negro al principio, solo las partes ya "descubiertas" por el jugador son visibles. team color (TColor, TC)/color de equipo (TColor, TC) *Un gráfico de la unidad realizado para que el color de alguna parte de la unidad (por ejemplo, ropa) refleje el equipo al que pertenece la unidad (cambio de color del equipo). trait/rasgo *Una modificación menor aleatoria de una unidad; hace que una unidad sea diferente de otras unidades del mismo tipo (unidades WML). UMC/UMC *"User-Made Content(Contenido creador por el usuario)" o "User-Maintained Content contenido mantenido por el usuario", campañas y otro material que no se incluye con el juego pero que esta disponible para descargar desde el servidor adicional de Wesnoth. Wescamp/Wescamp *El proyecto para traducir campañas no oficiales hechas por usuarios. zone of control(ZoC)/zona de control (ZoC) *Regla del juego cuando una unidad se mueve a un hexágono adyacente a la unidad enemiga, generalmente no puede moverse más. zone-locked/zona-bloqueada *Dicho de una unidad que ha entrado en un ZoC enemigo y por lo tanto no puede avanzar más. Acrónimos Wesnothianos *AI - Artificial Intelligence (inteligencia artificial (un 'lado AI' es un lado controlado por la computadora)). *AMLA - After Maximum Level Advancement (avance sobre el máximo nivel). *AoH - Age of Heroes (era de los héroes). *BfM - Battle for Meridia (batalla por Meridia). *BfW - Battle for Wesnoth (batalla por Wesnoth) *BWH - Been suggested before. We think it's a good idea. Hope to add it eventually (me han sugerido antes. Creemos que es una buena idea. Espero agregarlo eventualmente). *CABD - Can Already Be Done (ya se puede hacer, por ejemplo, ya puedes crear habilidades de unidades personalizadas a través de WML). *CtH/C2H - Chance to hit (posibilidades de golpear). *CtBH/C2BH - Chance to Be Hit (posibilidad de ser golpeado). *CtK/C2K - Chance to Kill (posibilidad de matar). *CtBK/C2BK - Chance to Be Killed (posibilidad de ser matado). *FoW - Fog of War (niebla de guerra). *FFA - Free For All (gratis para todos (jugando un mapa con >2 jugadores sin equipos)). *FPI - Frequently Posted Idea (idea publicada con frecuencia). *HANE — EtH - Hexes Are Not Evil - Embrace the Hex (los hexágonos no son malo - abraza los hexágonos). *HAPMA - Hexes Are Possibly Miles Across (los hexágonos son posiblemente millas a través). *HP/PV - Hit Points (Puntos de vida). *IIRWIIR -It Is Ready When It Is Ready (está listo cuando está listo). *KISS - Keep It Simple, Stupid (mantenlo simple, estúpido ( se aplica a la codificación, no a las reglas del juego (aunque indirectamente lo hace): ver filosofía Wesnoth). *MP/PM - Multiplayer o Movement Points (multijugador o puntos de movimientos). *N3T - No 3-Teams, (no hay 3 equipos; una creencia que establece que las contiendas entre tres fuerzas iguales y opuestas están inherentemente desequilibradas). *OAB - Options Are Bad (las opciones son malas; en referencia a la jugabilidad, no a las opciones de interfaz de usuario. Utilizado principalmente por Turín). *OFWRA - Old Flame War Revival Alert (alerta de avivamiento de llamas de guerra antigua: En otras palabras, hemos discutido esto antes y no tenemos interés en discutirlo nuevamente, especialmente si se puso feo). *OOS - Out Of Sync (fuera de sincronización - un error generado por Wesnoth. Los errores de OOS ocurren cuando los datos del juego para un jugador son diferentes / incompatibles con los otros). *PoD - Paths of Daggers (sendas de dagas el nombre de un mapa multijugador 2v2). *RiPLIB - Reduction in Power When Leveling Is Bad (reducción de potencia cuando la nivelación es mala : significa cuando una unidad se actualiza, al menos una de sus opciones debe sr estrictamente superior a la unidad original). *RNG - Random Number Generator (Generador de números aleatorios). *RPG - Rol Play Game (juego de rol - 1) Sistema de experiencia de Wesnoth, 2) Un juego de "estilo RPG" en el servidor MP significa que el enfoque principal será guia a tus unidades líderes a través de una historia guionizada que involucra exploración de mapas y mucho WML). *RTS - Real Time Strategy Game (juego de estrategia en tiempo real - a diferencia de un juego por turnos como Wesnoth). *SLF - StandardLocationFiltrer (filtro de localización estándar). *SP - Single Player (Un jugador (campañas)). *SSF - StandardSideFiltrer (Filtro de lado estándar). *SUF - StandarUnitFiltrer (Filtro de uniddad estándar). *TBS- Turn Based Strategy Game (juego de estrategia por turnos, como el Wesnoth). *ToD - Time of Day (Hora del día). *TWP - The Wesnoth Philosophy (la filosofía Wesnoth). *UAPEB - Units Are Possibly Entire Battalions (las unidades son posiblemente batallones enteros). *UMC - User Made Campaign o User Made Content (campaña creada por el usuario o contenido creado por el usuario (cualquier complemento no incluido con Wesnoth)). *WICOT - WML Is Captables Of This (WML es capaz d esto (la función solicitada ya es posible realizar un script, por lo que no es necesario codificarla en C++). *WINR - Wesnoth Is Not Realistic (Wesnoth no es realista). *WIN_ - Wesnoth Is Not... (Wesnoth no es (warcraft, el señor de los aniños, Europa medieval, un RPG, un juego de guerra, un simulador de guerra, etc). *WML - Wesnoth Markup Language (lenguaje de marcado Wesnoth, WML). *XP/PX - Experience (experiencia). *ZoC - Zone of Control (zona de control). Nombres de campañas y escenarios principales *AoI - An orcish incursion (una incursión orca) *DiD - Descent into darknes (descenso a la oscuridad) *DW - Dead water (aguas muertas) *EI - The eastern invansion (la invasión del este) *HttT - Heir to the throne (heredero al trono) **BoP - Bay of pearls (la bahía de las perlas) **DD - Dwarven doors (puertas enanas) **HotNE - Home of the north elves (el hogar de los elfos del norte) **lotD - Isle of the dammed (la isla maldita) **RtW - Return to Wesnoth (la vuelta a Wesnoth) **SoE - Siege of Elensefar (el asedio de Elensefar) **SoF - Sceptre of fire (el cetro de fuego) **TotC - Test of the clans (el reto de los clanes) *LoW - Legend of Wesmere (la leyenda de Wesmere) *NR - Northern rebirth (el renacimiento del norte) *SotA - Secret of the ancients (los secretos de los ancestros) *SoF - Sceptre of fire (el cetro de fuego) *SotBE - Son of the Black Eye (hijo de Ojonegro) *TB - A tale of two brothers (un cuento sobre dos hermanos) *THoT - The hammer of Thursagan (el martillo de Thursagan) *TRoW - The rise of Wesnoth (el despertar de Wesnoth) *TSG - The south guard (La guardia del sur) *UtBS - Under the burning suns (bajo los soles ardientes) Campañas no oficiales *AtS - After the storm *BW - Brave wings *FoaP - Fate of a princess *FtF - Fight to freedom *IftU - Invasion from the unknown *LotI - Legend of the invincibles *SE - Saving elensefar *TSoG - The sojournings of Grog Jerga de unidades *bird(pajaro) - usualmente Jinete de grifo/Maestro de grifos, o ocasionalmente un halcón o Eagle rider de la Era extendida Aragwaith y Kalifa facciones. *DA - Dark Adept (Adepto oscuro)(no muertos) *fish(pez) - sirénidos (leales o rebeledes) o luchador naga (norteños) *frog(rana) - un saurio, especialmente "magic frog"(rana mágico) para augurio saurio. *gobo - un término cariñoso, aunque un tanto despectivo, para el lancero goblin. *gunner(artillero) - atronador enano/guardián del trueno enano/guardián del dragón enano (Knalgas) *Grunt - Orcish grunt (Soldado raso orco) *HI - Heavy Infantryman (Infantería pesada)(leales) *MoL - Mage of Light (mago de la luz)(leales o rebeledes) *pyro - unidad en la linea de draco incendiario *Ulf - Dwarvish Ulfserker (enano ulfhednar)(Knalgas) *Whelp - Troll Whelp (Cría de trol) *WC - Walking Corpse (muerto andante)(no muertos) *zombie - muerto andante Acrónimos generales *AFaICT - As Far as I Can Tell (hasta donde puedo decir) *AFaIK - As Far as I Know (hasta donde yo sé) *AfK - Away from the Keyboard (lejos del teclado) *ASaP - As Soon as Possible (tanto pronto como sea posible) *BRB - Be Right Back (vuelvo enseguida) *BtW - By the Way (por cierto) *EV - Expected Value (valor esperado) *FUBAR - F***ed up beyond all repair / reason (j***do más allá de cualquier reparación / razón) *FYI - For Your Information (para tu información) *GtG - Got to Go (tengo que irme) *IANAL - I Am Not A Lawyer (no soy un abogado) *IDK - I Don't Know (no lo sé) *IIRC - If I Recall/Remember Correctly (si recuerdo correctamente) *IIUC - If I Understan Correctly (si lo entiendo correctamente) *IMHO - In My Humble Opinion (en mi humilde opinión) *IMO - In My Opinion (en mi opinión) *IYSWIM - If You See What I Mean (si ve lo que quiero decir) *LTNS - Long Time No See (mucho tiempo sin verte) *OMG - Oh My God(s) (oh dios(es) míos) *OT - Off Topic (fuera de tema) *OtOH - On the Other Hand (por otro lado) *QFT - Quote For Truth (cita para la verdad) *RotFL/RoFL - Rolling on the Floor Laughing (riendo rodando en el suelo) *RtFM - Read the F***ing Manual (lee el j***do manual) Categoría:Glosario